The Princess of Kandrakar
by Mello Justice
Summary: After Narissa retreats from a battle with W.I.T.C.H., the girls go to Kandrakar to check up on things, meeting the unknown Princess of Kandrakar. But who is this girl? Final Chapter up.
1. The Battle with Nerissa

**Hey people! It's Immortal Quintessence Guardian. Just to let everyone know, this is my first story…FINALLY…So be nice. No flames. I will, however, allow constructive criticism. Enjoy!**

**Title: The Princess of Kandrakar  
Chapter 1: The Battle with Narissa**

**Will's POV:**

I stood there in front of the enemy. The enemy with my power. Narissa. Irma and the others were down for the count, all of them unconscious. Matt and Caleb were fighting off her monsters. It was just me and her, face to face. I had to win. The fate of the universe was at stake.

"I will make you a deal, Guardian. You are the Keeper of the Heart. Shouldn't you get to have all five elements? Join me and I will make that happen." Narissa said.

"You're insane if you think I'm going to join you. I'm just fine with the power that was given to me." I replied.

"So be it, Guardian. QUINTESSENCE!" she hissed, shooting energy bolts at me. I barely dodged the attack.

"Quintessence!" I repeated, only to have Narissa deflect my attack. Then she pinned me to a nearby wall by the throat.

"You are going to regret being rebellious toward me, Will." She spat as I was slipping into complete blackness. The Heart shot Narissa with a Light Spell, causing her to hiss in pain.

"I'll be back, Will. I guarantee this." Narissa said as she disappeared.

"Will!" I heard somebody exclaim. Irma, followed by Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin.

"Girls, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're fine and so are Matt and Caleb. They just went home." Hay Lin said.

"That's good. C'mon, lets go check on things on Kandrakar." I said, fearing that Narissa destroyed it.

**So what did ya think? I know its not the most exciting chapter in the world, but the will be a shocking surprise in chapter 2, but I need at least 5 positive reviews.**


	2. The Twist of Destiny

**Hey people. I apologize for the very short first chapter. This is my first FanFiction. Hopefully this chapter will be a little longer. As always, rate and review.**

****I do not own W.I.T.C.H.****

Title: The Princess of Kandrakar  
Chapter 2: The Twist of Fate

**Irma's POV**

As we walk through the portalonto Kandrakar, I was relieved to see that Narissa didn't destroy anything. I look over toward Will and saw that she was relieved also. 

"Don't let your guard down. Narissa could be here waiting to attack." Will said.

"But wouldn't the Heart be glowing like crazy if she was on Kandrakar? The Heart can sense anything here." said Taranee.

"Narissa has found a way to remain undetected by the Heart. C'mon, lets go to the castle." Will said, walking toward a _huge_ castle. It was like the size of Heatherfield times five. We entered the castle and saw the Oracle and Helinor.

"Welcome Guardians. We have been expecting you." Helinor said as we transformed out of our Guardian forms.

"So, is everything ok here?" Hay Lin asked.

"On Kandrakar, yes, everything is fine. Unfortunately for you girls, not so much." the Oracle replied.

"What do you mean?" Cornelia snapped. 

"Will isn't supposed to be the Keeper of the Heart. The Princess of Kandrakar is supposed to be." the Oracle said calmly. I look over toward Will to see a shocked expression on her face.

"Will, are you ok?" I asked.

"Who is the princess?" Will half whispered.

"I will go get her." Helinor said.

"No need, I'm right here." a girl's voice said. We all turn to see a girl with shoulder length, blood red hair that had purple and blue highlights. She was wearing a halfway purple tank top, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Who are you?" Hay Lin happily asked like she was a new student at school.

"This is Princess Natalya." Helinor said. 

"Helinor, it's just Natalya. You know I don't like being called 'Princess'" the girl said.

"Well, _Natalya _over here is the real Keeper of the Heart." Helinor continued, exaggerating the girl's name.

"What's her power?" Taranee asked curiously.

"All five elements, and just because of that, it makes me something I don't wanna be." the one named Natalya answered. Just as she said that, the Heart started glowing and tried pulling itself off of Will's neck.

"Apparently, it wants you to be a Guardian." Will said.

"Natalya, you must be a Guardian. These girls need you in order to defeat Narissa." the Oracle explained.

"The Oracle is right, Natalya. Narissa gets stronger every time we face her." Will started.

"If we have a Guardian that has the same power as all of us, we will have a fighting chance against her." I finished.

"Please, Natalya. We need your help." Hay Lin said. Natalya stood silent, thinking of her options. 

"Narissa has terrorized the people of Metamoor for too long. She needs to be taken down. I'll help the Guardians out." Natalya said. Will gave the Heart to her. "It's time to twist Narissa's fate. GUARDIANS UNITE!" she continued.

**So what did you guys think? Bet none of you saw that coming! I'm sorry if it's a short chapter again. Please rate and review. XD**


	3. The Day After

**Hey, it's me again. I am still sorry for the short chapters. This is my first story, just in case you forgot. Words in Italics are the person's thoughts. I hope you guys don't mind, but this chapter will have two parts to it. Ok, enough of my blabbering. Here is chapter 3 of The Princess of Kandrakar.**

****Disclaimer: Still don't own W.I.T.C.H. ****

**Title: The Princess of Kandrakar**

**Chapter 3: The Day After **

**Part 1: Natalya's POV-Palace of Kandrakar**

_Ok, so what gives? I mean, no one told me I was supposed to be a Guardian, let alone be the leader. I can't take the Heart from what's her name, Will? There is no way in H to the E to the double L it's gonna happen. Those girls have been the Guardians for two years now, according to what the Oracle told me._

I was in the middle of my thoughts from what occurred yesterday. Don't get me wrong, I mean it was kinda cool to meet W.I.T.C.H., but not when I find out that I have to accept the Heart and be the leader.

_There has got to be a way for Will to stay a Guardian, but there can only be five Guardians. _

"Or can there?" I said out loud to no one in particular. I jumped off my bed and attempted the invisibility spell that came with my Air power. Wow this five element thing is going to get confusing in the future. I turned invisible (I assume anyways, for I couldn't see my feet) and tele-transported to a huge golden door with the symbols of the five elements painted on it. The Auramere Room.

_If I get caught, I am dead beyond belief. _I thought to myself. I turned visible and remembered that only the Oracle could open the door.

_Maybe if I used all five elements? _The door opened, showing a large white pedestal. I walked toward it and saw that there were six spheres on it.

"These must be the Aurameres, but why are there six?" I wondered out loud again. I saw the Auramere for Water, Fire, Earth, Air, and Energy, or as Narissa calls it, Quintessence. But, the sixth one I couldn't out. Then it clicked.

"There were six Guardians. The sixth Auramere must stand for the sixth Guardian. I knew it!" I exclaimed.

"The voice came from in here, Oracle." That was unmistakably Helinor's voice.

_Crap. How am I going to get out of here without being caught? I can't walk out because they will see me and I can't turn invisible because the Oracle will be able to sense my power energy. Crap._ I thought miserably, not realizing that the Oracle was behind me.

"Natalya, turn around."

"Ahh! Don't scare me like that again. I'm going to have a heart attack, and I'm only 15." I said, breathing heavily.

"Natalya, you know you're not supposed to be in here. Now go get some sleep. You leave for Heatherfield in the morning." the Oracle said.

"Yes, sir." I said respectively. _Helinor and the Oracle are hiding something from me. It's my job to find out._

**Part 2: Hay Lin's POV-Basement of the Silver Dragon**

We were all sitting in the basement of my family's restaurant eating snacks and having our Guardian Meeting, as I like to call it. I took a cookie of the tray and saw that Will was looking out the window with a sad expression on her face.

"Will, are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine Hay. It's just that this whole thing with the Princess of Kandrakar has me a little shaken up."

"You're not the only one, W." Irma said. "This turned our worlds upside down, you know, considering that you have been our leader for three years."

"Irma's right; if you ask me, this whole thing is pretty suspicious." Cornelia stated.

"Will, are you still going to help us fight Narissa?" Taranee asked.

"Well, I might. Maybe not as a Guardian, but I can give Matt and Caleb—" Will started to answer just as Matt and Caleb burst through the door. "A little assistance." she finished.

"Girls. You. need to. Guardian up. Lord. Cedric. is tearing up. Heatherfield." Caleb said, out of breath.

"Lizard-Boy again? Eh, we've beat him so many times, it's too easy. C'mon Will." Irma said, a little overconfident.

"It's not going to be as easy as you think, Irma. Narissa's with him." Matt continued for Caleb.

"And on top of that, we don't have the Heart, remember. It's with the Princess of Kandrakar." I said.

"Oh, right." Irma said, sitting back down.

_Oh boy, we are in so much trouble from Narissa._ I thought, forgetting Taranee could hear my thoughts.

"Hay Lin!" Taranee exclaimed. "Please don't ever think that again. All we need is a portal so we can get to Kandrakar."

"You guys don't have the Heart?" Caleb said, raising his voice a little.

"Long story, Caleb." Cornelia said.

"Look, Taranee's right. All we need is a portal. We can worry about everything else later. Taranee, can you send Helinor a telepathic message?" Will asked.

"No need to bother Helinor. I know you guys were trying to get me here." a voice said. We all turn around to see Princess Natalya.

"Perfect timing, Princess." Taranee said.

"I need to tell you guys something. It's very important." Natalya said.

"Who are you?" Matt asked.

"This is Natalya, the Princess of Kandrakar, and the rightful Keeper of the Heart." Irma explained. Matt and Caleb's jaws dropped.

"Are you ok?" Natalya asked.

"Just fine. I didn't know Kandrakar had a princess." Caleb said, bowing in respect. It's a good thing Cornelia wasn't in the room, otherwise she would've killed our only chance of beating Narissa.

"You don't have to bow." Natalya said, a little annoyed.

"I'm Caleb and this is Matt."

"Nice meeting you guys, but I strongly suggest that we get our butts to town and stop Narissa." Natalya said. By this time, Cornelia had walked in the room, but Will walked out. Natalya tried to go after her, but Irma and I grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"C'mon, Natalya, we have to go defeat Narissa." I said. We all walked out into the back ally, giving Will some alone time. Natalya pulled out the Heart and got ready to transform us.

"Guardians unite!" she said.

"Water!" Irma said, as she is always first in the transformations.

"Fire!" said Taranee.

"Earth!" Cornelia exclaimed.

"Air!" yours truly said calmly.

"Quintessence!" the Princess said, which shocked us all. She must've saw our expressions because she explained why she said "Quintessence".

"I call my power 'Quintessence' because I have all five elements. Quinto means five, soo yeah. Just for the record, what Will and Narissa called 'Quintessence', I call Energy, even though it's the same thing."

"Good to know, Princess." Cornelia said.

"Please don't call me 'princess'. Now lets go find Narissa." Just then, someone blasted an energy ball at us.

"I found her." Irma said sarcastically.

"Good, now lets beat her." Natalya said.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Princess of Kandrakar. Where's Will?" Narissa pretended to ask.

"It's none of your d*** business where Will is, Narissa." Cornelia said.

"Whoa, Cornelia, what's up with the language?" I asked, a little shocked because I have never heard Cornelia swear before.

"Sorry, Hay Lin." Cornelia apologized.

"I'm right here, Narissa." Will said. Narissa smiled. She did something to Will because Will just stood there with a shocked expression. Ten minutes later, Narissa retreated after Natalya did a Super Attack, where she used all five elements at once, which was very cool.

"Is everyone ok?" Natalya asked, out of breath.

"Yeah, we're fine. How 'bout you, Will?" I said.

"I'm fine. I'm going to go home now." Will replied.

"Ok, but lets all meet back here at noon tomorrow. I really have something important to tell you guys that I think you would want to hear." Natalya said, still trying to slow her breathing.

"Got it." Everyone said. And with that being said, we all went home to get some well deserved sleep.

**So, was this chapter long enough or was it too long? Be honest. I will try to post chapter 5 soon. As always, Rate and Review. XD**


	4. The Argument

**Hey guys, I'm back. I hate writer's blocks. As you can tell, there's some tension between Natalya and Will. How do you think this will effect things between them?**

****Aren't disclaimers a little annoying?****

**Title: The Princess of Kandrakar**

**Chapter 4: The Argument**

**Natalya's POV-Silver Dragon**

I arrived at the Silver Dragon before any of W.I.T.C.H. so I could think of how I was going to tell them. They desperately need to know that Will doesn't have to stop being a Guardian. I mean, they has the right to know this, don't they? I sat down on a bench by the restaurant so the other Guardians can see me.

"Hey Natalya!" It was Hay Lin, as bright-hearted as ever.

"Hi Hay Lin." I responded. I turned my head to face the busy street. We just sat there in complete silence for a few minutes, with the exception of hearing Hay Lin's thoughts.

_She wants to know more about my powers._ I thought, making sure I wasn't broadcasting what I was thinking to her.

"So, what are some of the powers you have?" she asked curiously.

"I knew you were gonna ask me that. Umm, well, lets put it this way. I'm a Quinto-Guardian, so I have all of the Guardian powers." I tried to explain.

"Maybe you could teach me some new Air spells sometime."

"Maybe I will, Hay Lin." We continued to sit in silence for a few more minutes, this time with the exception of the cars zooming by past us. Hay Lin broke the "silence" by asking a somewhat random question. One that I have heard people ask in their mind but didn't ask out loud.

"Do you like being a princess?" I just sat there, thinking. I thought of all the things that happened to me before I met W.I.T.C.H. To be honest with you, more things have turned to the worst for me. I never really liked being a princess. Hell, I never wanted to be a princess. It would've been cool if I was 5 or 6 years old, but I'm not. I am 15.

"You want my honest answer?" I asked. Before Hay Lin could answer, I heard a girl's voice.

"Hey Hay!" It was Irma. I saw Hay Lin's smile brighten up even more.

"Hi Irma!" she said. I just stayed quiet.

_The less I say, the better it is. Just until the other Guardians come. Especially Will. I sure hope to Kandrakar that Will shows up._ I thought to myself.

"Hi, umm, Natalya, right?" Irma asked.

"Yep, that's me." I looked at my watch. It was 11:30. "Where are Will, Taranee and Cornelia?" I continued.

"Taranee and Corny were right behind me. I haven't heard from Will since yesterday." Irma said. As she said that, Taranee and Cornelia emerged from the sea of people on the street.

"Hey girls, are we late?" Taranee asked.

"Nope, we're all early. We are just waiting for Will." Hay Lin said. I continued to try staying quiet. I looked at my watch again.

_11:49. She still has time. For all I know, she doesn't trust me. The Heart rightfully belongs to her, not me._ I said, in my thoughts, of course. We all continued to talk for another half an hour, mainly about Kandrakar. I looked over toward the blonde girl, Cornelia. She seemed to be bored out of her mind.

"Look, Your Highness, no offence, but why are we here?"

"Ok Cornelia, two things. One, don't call me 'Princess' or 'Your Highness' or anything. I don't go by any of that crap. Two, we are all, well, almost all, here because I have something important to tell you girls about Will." I said, unnecessarily raising my voice a little.

"Well, whatever you need to tell us can what until Will gets here." Hay Lin said, jumping in between Cornelia and I. She must've been afraid of us starting a fight. I sat back down on the bench. It was a good five minutes before I could sense Will's energy force coming towards us.

"Will's coming!" I exclaimed as Will appeared from the giant mass of people.

"Hey guys." she said, hugging Hay Lin. Then she looked at me. "Hi Natalya." she continued.

I nodded in response.

"Come on, we might need privacy for what you're about to tell us, Natalya." Hay Lin said. We all went down to the basement of the Silver Dragon.

_Ok, so here goes nothing._ I thought.

"So, what's up?" Will asked.

"Will, I know you feel like you've been replaced by from all that has happened in the past 24-48 hours, but you're not. In fact, you don't have to stop being a Guardian." I paused and saw the shocked expression from all of them, so I continued. "Before I came here, I was snooping around in the Auramere Room to figure something out, and I saw that there are _six_ Aurameres, not five. Will, you are still the fifth Guardian."

"I don't believe you!" Will yelled, jumping up out of her seat.

"You know, when I was a Guardian, there was a girl on our team named Samantha. Her power was called Storm Shock, an element just as, if not, more dangerous than the Quintessence power." Yan Lin said, walking into the room we were in.

"Mrs. Lin, what does this have to do with me?" Will continued to yell.

"Will, this has everything to do with you! We need you!" I yelled just as loud.

"Guys, come on, no fighting." Hay Lin said.

"I highly doubt you guys need me on the team. I don't see why you would. You have a Guardian Princess with what, six elements?" Will said, well, basically screaming at this point.

"Hey, I never asked to have six elements. I never wanted _one_ element. Heck, I never wanted to be a princess!" I said. After like twenty minutes of choice word I cannot repeat, for this a rated K+ story, we ended up leaving the restaurant. The other girls and Yan Lin gave up on trying to stop our somewhat very loud argument. So, yeah.

**So, Chapter 4 everyone. I know, I know, you guys/girls have been waiting for like 4 or 5 days now for an update and I'm sorry. I, umm, got myself grounded and my laptop was taken away. **Hides in shame** Anyway, sooo, 'kay, BYE! ^_^**


	5. Betrayal

**Hey! Things are getting intense between Will, Natalya, and the other Guardians, aren't they? I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, added me to their author alert list, and favorited this story. I honestly didn't think anyone would like this story that much. Anyhoo, I'm gonna shut my mouth and get on with Chapter 5. ^_^**

**Title: The Princess of Kandrakar**

**Chapter 5: Betrayal**

**Will's POV**

I walked out of the Silver Dragon after the argument with Princess Natalya. I decided to walk down Main Street for a while to try to calm down and collect my thoughts.

_I cannot believe she tried to convince me that there are six Aurameres. I mean, seriously. If there were supposed to be six Guardians, why wasn't she chosen to begin with. Something just doesn't right with this girl._ I kept thinking. When I finally snapped out of my thoughts, I realized that I walked straight past the Heatherfield border line.

_Uh, oh. This definitely isn't Heatherfield. Where am I anyway?_ I scanned the area around me. There was nothing to tell me where I was. Road signs where nowhere to be found. As I started to turn around to walk back to Heatherfield, I heard weird laughter. Evil laughter.

"Going so soon, Will?"

"You know what, Nerissa? I am so not in the mood. I have had a very long day and just want to go home and hopefully sleep it all off." I said. I really didn't want to deal with Nerissa. Why is she here anyway?

"It's too bad you have to leave, Will. I just figured you would want to have the Heart back in your possession. I mean, after all, you shouldn't have to give it up for _Princess_ Natalya." She said, putting emphasis on "princess".

"I am not in the mood for your mind games." I said, turning to leave again.

"Will, you have to listen to me just this once. Yan Lin and Princess Natalya are lying to you. There never was a sixth Guardian or a sixth Auramere." Nerissa said.

"How do you know about the conversation I had today? " I said, suspiciously.

"That's none of your concern right now. Will, I need your help to get rid of the Princess of Kandrakar." I stopped in my tracks when she said that.

"Keep talking."

"If you help me, I will give you the ability to transform without the Heart of Kandrakar .You will get to keep your Quintessence powers, and if _we_ succeed in ending Princess Natalya, you will have power over the Heart again and possibly, become the Princess of Kandrakar." Nerissa stated. I thought about what she said.

"This is a serious offer?" Nerissa nodded her head as in to say yes, out-stretching her hand towards me. I continued to stand there. Making up my mind, I turned my head both directions to ensure no one was watching. "Deal." I continued, shaking Nerissa's hand, sealing the deal.

"Quintessence!" Nerissa yelled, sending Quintessence Energy toward me. It managed to hit me and all of a sudden, I was being lifted in the air, almost as if someone said "Guardians Unite". I landed back on the ground and looked at my Guardian outfit. It was the same design as my other Guardian outfit, but with different colors. Everything that was purple was now black, everything that was green was now navy blue, and finally, everything that was blue was now blood red.

"As promised, Will, you are now able to transform without the Heart of Kandrakar's power." Nerissa said, adding an evil smile. I looked at my new outfit. I felt faster… Stronger… More powerful. I felt ready to take on Natalya. Then, I sensed five different energy levels.

"Will, transform back. Your friends and the Princess are coming. I will return when the time is right." I obeyed and transformed back. Nerissa disappeared as Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Princess Natalya came into view.

"Will, there you are!" Hay Lin exclaimed, hugging me.

"Why did you run here?" Cornelia stated.

"I don't really know. I got lost in my thoughts and when I finally started paying attention to where I was going, I was past the Heatherfield border. How did you find me?" I said.

"Well, T was tracking you via your thoughts, but all of a sudden, we couldn't get through to you. It was like you weren't even connected to the Heart's energy anymore." Irma said. I looked over at Natalya. Yikes, she didn't look too happy. Then again, we did just have a major argument.

"That's because she _isn't_ connected to the Heart's power." Natalya said. I tried not looking suspicious. "She's not a pure Guardian anymore." She continued.

"Natalya, what do you mean?" Taranee asked.

"I mean, Will isn't on our side anymore. She betrayed us. She has been corrupted by Nerissa." Natalya responded. "Which means Nerissa can't be far behind." She continued.

"Well, well, well, you're smarter than I gave you credit for, Natalya." I said, transforming into my "Dark Guardian" form.

"Yikes, this can't be good." I heard Irma say.

"Ya think, Irma?" Cornelia snapped.

"Guys, now's not the time to fight." Taranee said.

"Taranee's right." Hay Lin said. "Will, please don't go through with Nerissa's plan." Hay Lin pleaded. I looked at Hay Lin. And I hit her with my Quintessence Energy. Then, I hit Irma, Cornelia and Taranee with my Quintessence ability, leaving Natalya.

"Will, what the heck is wrong with you? I'm the one you're mad at." Natalya yelled.

"Yes, you are the one I'm mad at, but they were on your side. They had to be out of the picture for now." I said. Just then, Nerissa appeared. I saw Natalya kneel beside the girls and check their vitals.

"Will, you are lucky you didn't kill them." She said.

"Princess Natalya, I don't think you should be worried about them right now. You should worry about yourself for the time being." Nerissa said evilly.

"GUARDIAN UNITE!" Natalya yelled.

"Come on, Will." Nerissa ordered.

"Two against one. How in Kandrakar's name is that fair?" Natalya said.

"This is how: Quintessence!" Nerissa and I said. Natalya wasn't expecting it, for Nerissa and I's attack nailed the princess. I laughed evilly.

"Good night, Princess." I said as Nerissa and I took her to _our_ lair.

**That about wraps the chapter up. I know it's a little dark for Will, but it kinda fit in the storyline. As always, R&R! Thanks again to all of you people reading this story! ^_^**


	6. Story Time

**Hey people of Earth and beyond! Wow, chapter six already? Well, here it is: Chapter six of The Princess of Kandrakar!**

**Title: The Princess of Kandrakar**

**Chapter 6: Story Time**

**Hay Lin's POV**

When I regained consciousness from the attack from Will, I heard hushed voices from Irma, Caleb, and who I think was Cornelia. I sat up, only to feel like knives were going through me, so naturally, I screamed.

"Hay Lin, are you ok?" Irma asked, holding me up.

"I-I'm fine." I lied, holding my ribs. Yikes, that can never be good.

"No you're not, Hay Lin. Lay her back down on the bed." Grandma ordered Irma. Irma gently laid me down on the bed, which I just now realized was in my room.

"What's wrong with me?" I said weakly, still holding my ribs.

"Will's Quintessence attack broke five of your ribs and gave you a slight concussion." Taranee said.

"Why would Will do this!" I exclaimed, sitting bolt up. "Ow! Ok, bad move!" I continued.

"I don't know why Will attacked you girls, but if I had to guess, I would say that Nerissa is behind this." Grandma said.

"Nerissa needs to be taken down!" Cornelia shouted. Just then, Caleb and Matt walked in the room with us.

"Hey girls." Caleb said, sitting down on a chair.

"Hey Caleb." Cornelia said. I smiled at Cornelia then looked at Matt. He looked a little upset.

"Where's Will? I haven't seen her since the argument between her and Princess Natalya." Matt said.

"Matt, we don't know where she is. All we know is that she attacked us when we followed Natalya because she wanted to apologize to Will for having the argument." Irma said.

"She attacked you? I can't believe it!" Matt said with a shocked expression.

"What happened to Hay Lin?" Caleb asked.

"She was the first one to get attacked by Will. She broke five of her ribs and got a minor concussion in the process." Taranee said. Caleb stayed quiet.

"We need to find Will and talk some sense into her." Cornelia said.

"In case you've forgotten, Corny, we don't know where she is. I don't even think she's on Earth!" Irma said, raising her voice a little.

"I thought I told you to—"

"Girls, that's enough. Will isn't on Earth and neither is Nerissa. This is very serious." Grandma sniped, cutting Cornelia off in mid-sentence.

"So, do you think Nerissa had something to do with it?"

"Yes we do, Matt." Grandma said.

"Then, is it possible that she followed Nerissa off the planet, maybe to Meridian?" Matt asked.

"It is very possible, Matt." Grandma responded.

"So if Will is in Meridian with Nerissa, wouldn't there be five of you?" Caleb questioned.

"What do you mean, Caleb?" Taranee asked.

"I mean, where's the red-headed princess?" Caleb said, getting to the point.

"Oh, no, what if Will and Nerissa kidnapped Natalya?" I said.

"We need to go back to where we were attacked. Maybe we will find something to track Natalya with." Irma said with a little desperation in her voice.

"Hold up, what if she went to Kandrakar?" Caleb said.

"She wouldn't go unannounced and she would've taken us with her. She wouldn't leave us powerless." I said, defending Natalya.

"How would you know that, Hay Lin?" Cornelia asked, unnecessarily raising her voice towards me.

"The day that Will and Natalya had that argument, before anyone started arriving, she and I were talking and she told me that she would take all of us if she had to go to Kandrakar or Meridian so we weren't left without power." I explained.

"We need to find her." A now horrified Cornelia said. I sat up, this time, with minimal pain in my ribs, though my head still hurt.

"Come on, we need to go back to where Will attacked us." I said.

"Hay Lin, how on Earth are you able to stand?" Irma said, surprised that I didn't scream in pain this time, which I still don't know why I didn't scream or why my ribs don't hurt as much.

"My little Hay Lin has healing abilities." Grandma said smiling.

"This must be another new power from when the Veil was lifted when Nerissa showed up." Taranee said.

"Then, wouldn't she have gotten that power two years ago?" Matt asked.

"It's not from the Veil being lifted. Hay Lin's powers are being influenced by Princess Natalya's powers, you know, considering the fact that she _is_ a Quinto-Guardian, which means, you girls can't be far behind in getting your new abilities." Grandma replied.

"Mrs. Lin, how do you know all of this?" Caleb asked.

"As I told you six, Will, and Natalya, when I was a Guardian, there was a girl on our team named Samantha, who was the Princess of Kandrakar before Natalya. She was a Quinto-Guardian also. She was also the original Keeper of the Heart."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I thought Nerissa was the original Keeper, Grandma."

"At first, she wasn't, but one day Cassidy, Helinor, Kadma, Nerissa and I were waiting for Samantha to meet us by the river to train." Grandma paused and touched a leaf on a plant I had in my room and everything changed to a projection, kinda like the time where we first became Guardians.

"Whoa, deja vu." Irma said sarcastically.

"We waited for an hour before I decided to call her on her phone. When she didn't answer, Cassidy suggested that she was on Kandrakar for her coronation as Queen of Kandrakar, but that wasn't the reason, considering that her coronation was the month before. I tried calling her again but there was no answer. After I hung up, the Oracle appeared with the Heart of Kandrakar. He said that Samantha was nowhere to be found, and with that, gave the Heart to Nerissa. You know the story after that." Grandma said as the projection disappeared, making it look like my room again.

"Nerissa became possessed with power so the Oracle gave the Heart to Cassidy and Nerissa killed her." Taranee said.

"Ok, so _very_ long story short, we are getting new powers. Woo hoo, now let's go find Natalya." Cornelia said irritably.

"Right. Now remember, stay together girls." Grandma said.

"Got it, Grandma. I said as I was walking out the door with Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Matt and Caleb. About ten minutes later, all six of us, counting Caleb and Matt, not Will and Natalya, just in case you forgot, walked into the spot where we were attacked by Will. When we looked around to attempt to find Natalya, something started glowing.

"What is that?" Cornelia said a little frightened. I started to walk towards it.

"Hay Lin, are you crazy? Get back here!" Caleb exclaimed. I just kept walking. When I got to the object, it glowed even brighter. I picked the object up and I couldn't believe what it was. I closed my hand and walked back to the girls, Matt and Caleb.

"Hay Lin, you look like you've seen a ghost." Cornelia said. "

Did you find out where the glow came from?" Caleb asked. I only nodded.

"Well, what is it?" Taranee asked. I held out the hand with the object and opened it.

"The Heart of Kandrakar." I whispered.

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 6. Not the best chapter and I apologize for the kinda lame title, but I thought I would include an anecdote about the sixth Guardian in Yan Lin's time. So, yeah. R&R. P.S. I am considering a sequel to this story, but I'm not sure yet. I'll try update soon. I had today off of school today, so I was able to get this chapter done. Happy days. ^_^**


	7. Imprisoned

**Hello people! Just a reminder, Italics are the person's thoughts. Not much to say right now, so I'm just going to start chapter 7 now. ^_^**

**Title: The Princess of Kandrakar**

**Chapter 7: Imprisoned **

**Natalya's POV**

I started to regain consciousness three hours after Will and Nerissa knocked me out. I slowly sat up and opened my eyes only to see pitch blackness.

_Where am I?_ I thought. I stood up and walked around tripping over what I hope was the bench I was sitting on.

_Ok, that's it. I need to get out of here._

"Guardian unite!" I said out loud. I opened my eyes to find that I didn't transform. "I said Guardian unite!" I still didn't transform. I put my hand on my neck so I could find the Heart's chain. _Where's the Heart? Did I put it in my pocket?_ I searched the pockets in my now-torn jeans only to find it wasn't there. Then, the door to what I believe is most-likely a prison cell opened.

"Hello, Princess Natalya." A voice said. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw a girl with red hair.

"Will, why are you here?" I said. Then, Nerissa appeared beside Will.

"Good, I'm glad to see that you're awake." Nerissa said evilly.

"What do you want? Wait a minute, that's a stupid question." I said sarcastically.

"I want what is rightfully mine. The Heart of Kandrakar, if you please." Will said.

"Tough luck, hun, because you're not getting it. Not until you snap out of Nerissa's spell and come back to our side." I retorted.

"Will, don't listen to her. She can't be trusted." Nerissa hissed. I saw the Quintessence Lightning form in Will's hands. I tried to think of something to stop her from firing.

"Will, please snap out of it. Think of Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin. For Kandrakar's sake, think of W.I.T.C.H." I said.

"They all sided with you." Will said as the Energy in her hands grew stronger.

"What about Matt, Will? He's allied with W.I.T.C.H. Are you going to hurt him too?" I said. When I said that, the Energy that she formed got weaker.

_Bingo._ I thought.

"Give us the Heart!" Nerissa demanded. I just stood there. Then, she got this weird expression on her face.

"You don't have the Heart." Nerissa said quietly.

"Took you long enough." I replied.

"Will, she's powerless, attack her!" Nerissa ordered. I expected to be hit with an Energy ball, but when I wasn't I decided to look at Will. The Energy that was formed in her hand was gone.

"Will, attack the princess." Nerissa shouted.

"No, I'm not attacking her. Whether I like her or not, which I don't, she's still a Guardian and she's powerless for the moment. I may be on your side, Nerissa, but I still have some honor and dignity left in me." Will responded. Nerissa and I just stood there at Will's refusal to hurt me.

_What's going on? Why is Will turning down an opportunity to hurt me. She just made it clear that she doesn't like me._ I thought. I looked at Nerissa and boy she didn't look to happy about Will disobeying her.

"For your insolence, you must be punished." Nerissa said calmly. Will looked really scared, though I wouldn't blame her.

"You are to be locked in here with Princess Natalya with no food or water for three days. That should weaken both of you." Nerissa continued.

"Can't you put me in a different cell?" Will complained.

"No." Nerissa said, walking out of the cell and closing the door behind her.

"Can't you transform us and get us out of here?" Will asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Weren't you paying attention, I don't have the heart. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here right now. I would've left before you and Nerissa came to check on me." I said, just as irritated. We both sat in silence for quite some time. Will was the one to break the silence.

"Are Hay Lin and the girls ok?" Will asked quietly. Her tone that she used seemed calm, especially towards me. I wanted to ignore her, but I didn't want her to think she killed her best friends.

"I think they are going to be fine. When I checked their vitals, they were in no danger of dying." I said, hearing a small sigh of relief come from Will.

"Natalya, are there really six Aurameres?" Will asked.

"Yes there are. Before I came to Heatherfield, I did some research about the sixth Guardian."

"What did you find out?"

"I found out that the power of the sixth Auramere is called Storm Shock, which is the reason why the sixth Guardian has all five elements. I also found out that the fifth and sixth Guardian are related somehow and that they have the option to _share_ the responsibility of transforming the Guardians." I looked at Will's expression when I finished.

"Are you sure that this is all true?" Will asked.

"I swear on the Power of Kandrakar that this is true." I said. We smiled at each other.

"I definitely believe that we are related. We are the only Guardians with the same color hair, only yours is crazier." She said, looking at my purple and blue highlights. I didn't say anything. I was hearing someone's thoughts.

"Hello? Natalya?" Will said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh, what?" I said, snapping back to reality.

"I said are you ok?" Will responded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Call me crazy—" I started to say.

"You're crazy." Will said laughing.

"—But I think I just heard Nerissa's thoughts." I said. Will stopped laughing.

"What was she thinking?" Will whispered.

"She's planning to destroy us. Then she's going after Irma and the others for the Heart—"

"And without us there to transform them, Nerissa will essentially kill them." Will finished.

"Bingo." I said.

"Natalya, I am so sorry."

"For what exactly? You didn't put a scorpion where I sleep did you?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. Now I know why Irma likes you. But seriously, I'm sorry for getting you into this mess. None of this would've happened if I would've calmed down we when we had that argument. In all of honesty here, Guardian to Guardian, I was jealous. I was jealous that you got to be the Keeper of the Heart, but now that I know that we can share the responsibility, I'm ok with it now." Will explained. I just stared at her. Then, Will transformed back into her human form.

"What the heck." Will breathed.

"Will, I think you're a pure Guardian again. I think admitting that you were jealous broke Nerissa's spell on you." I said. We both smiled and hugged each other. Will fell asleep five minutes later.

_Finally, Will and I are friends now._ I thought as I slipped into unconsciousness.

**And that is the end of yet another chapter. So, how was that? I bet Nerissa's not going to be happy. Rate and review as always. I will update a soon as possible. 'Till then. ^_^**


	8. Busted

**Hey! I apologize ahead of time if this chapter sucks. I didn't have a storyline for this chapter, so I just made this up as I went along.** **This is a two part chapter. So here is chapter 8 of The Princess of Kandrakar.**

**Title: The Princess of Kandrakar  
Chapter 8: Busted**

**Part 1-Will's POV-Nerissa's Lair**

I woke up the next morning to find Natalya sleeping on the bench that was on the far side of the cell. I started to think about everything that has happened during the past few days. Everything happened so fast it's almost unbelievable. I looked back at Natalya.

_I wonder what my relation is to her. I'm going to have to talk to the Oracle if and when we get out of here. Oh man, what did I get myself into this time?_ I thought. Just then, I saw Frost and the other Knights of Vengeance walk past the cell, followed by Nerissa.

_What is she up to?_ I thought.

"Heaven knows what she's planning." I looked over to see Natalya leaning against the cell wall.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I said astonished.

"I'm a Quinto-Guardian, remember. I can read minds like Taranee, only instead, I can read everyone's minds." She explained.

"Oh, right. Can you hear what she's thinking?"

"No. She must've learned a spell that blocks her thoughts so I can't read them. On top of that, I'm low on power. Without the Heart or being closer to the Aurameres, I'm not as strong." Natalya said.

"What happened to the Heart anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know. It was gone when I regained consciousness earlier. The chain must've broke when you and Nerissa attacked me."

"Natalya, I'm so sorry. I didn't want any part of this. It was Nerissa's stupid mind games. She sucked me into attacking you and the others." I said truthfully. I never did want to hurt Natalya, Hay Lin or any of the other girls. It was because of Nerissa.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, Will. It wasn't your fault. I believe that Nerissa had something to do with it." Natalya said.

"You do?" I asked. I honestly couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

"Totally. From what I heard from the Oracle, you would never hurt your teammates on purpose." After Natalya said that, she got this weird expression on her face.

"Umm, Natalya, are you ok?"

"Never better. Will, we need to contact the girls like now."

"How are we going to do that? I left my cell phone at home, so calling them is out." I said. Natalya started pacing back and forth.

"I got it!" she exclaimed.

"Got what exactly? I said, confused.

"If we concentrate and use whatever power we have left, we might be able to contact Taranee. But we need to hurry. I think Nerissa and her stupid Knights of Vengeance just left."

"Then what are we waiting for, Christmas?" I said sarcastically. Oh no. I'm turning into Irma.

"C'mon, join hands." Natalya and I joined hands and started concentrating on getting through to Taranee.

**Part 2-Taranee's POV-Heatherfield**

Matt, Cornelia, and I arrived back at the Silver Dragon after finding the Heart of Kandrakar. Nothing made sense anymore. Will obeying Nerissa and possibly kidnapping our only chance of _defeating_ Nerissa. I sat down at an empty table as Irma, Hay Lin and Caleb walked into the restaurant.

"We didn't find them. Mrs. Vandom hasn't seen Will since this morning." Caleb said.

"And I couldn't open a fold to Kandrakar. The Heart won't let me." Irma said.

"That's because only Natalya can use it." Cornelia said.

"Actually, Will_ and_Natalya share the responsibility of leading the Guardians." Yan Lin said as she walked into the room.

"What do you mean Mrs. Lin? I asked. Again, nothing made sense anymore.

"Do you remember the story I told you about the sixth Guardian, Samantha?" Mrs. Lin asked. We all nodded.

"Well, the fifth and sixth Guardians were sisters." Mrs. Lin continued.

"Grandma, what does that have to do with Samantha?" Hay Lin asked. I just sat there for a minute. Then it hit me.

"Nerissa was the fifth Guardian! She and Samantha were sisters!" I exclaimed.

"Bingo." Mrs. Lin said.

"But why tell us now?" Matt asked. I could tell he was confused.

"Wait a minute. Will and Natalya are the fifth and sixth Guardians. Does that mean that they are sisters too?" Caleb asked. Mrs. Lin just nodded. I started to hear something in my head, like voices. Kinda like calls for help.

"Taranee, are you ok?" Irma asked.

"Shh, quiet. I hear something. I think someone is trying to talk to me telepathically." Everyone became silent and the voices were becoming clearer.

_Taranee, Taranee, can you hear me?_ One of the voices said.

"Oh my God, I think I just heard Natalya! Everyone stay silent." I said. I concentrated and responded back via my thoughts.

_Natalya, is that you?_ I asked.

_Yes it is. Will is with me too._ Natalya said through her thoughts.

"Taranee, what's going on?" Cornelia asked.

"Yeah, patch us through." Irma said. I concentrated even more so I could broadcast what was going on.

"I can't believe it. Will is with Natalya?"

"Shush Irma."

_Taranee, you and the other girls need to find us as soon as possible. Nerissa is looking for the Heart. If she finds it, all Hell is going to break loose._ Natalya continued.

_We have it, which should make finding you two a little easier._ The Heart started acting up.

"I think it knows where they are." Hay Lin said. I tried telling Natalya that we were on our way, but I couldn't.

"What happened? I can't hear their thoughts." Cornelia said.

"I lost connection with them. They must've ran out of power to communicate." I said.

"Well, the Heart knows where they are, so let's go." Matt said. An hour later, we found a mountain. Then, I saw the front of the mountain open and Nerissa come out.

"It's Nerissa. Everyone hide!" I said.

"The Guardians are here!" Nerissa hissed. Busted.

"Where are Will and Natalya?" Cornelia shouted

"Yeah, we know they're in that mountain." Irma said.

"Mistress, this could only be the work of both the Heart of Kandrakar and the two Guardians we have imprisoned. How else could they have known where our lair was?" Frost said.

"You're right, Frost. Knights, retrieve the Heart and destroy the Guardians!"

**So that's about it for chapter 8. I'm sorry if this chapter is suckish. Like I said earlier, I didn't have a storyline for this chapter. Not my best work. Yikes. 'Till then. ^_^**


	9. ReUnited

**Hey everyone! I actually have a storyline planned for this chapter. ^_^ Ok, time for me to shut up and get on with Chapter 9 of The Princess of Kandrakar.**

**Title: The Princess of Kandrakar**

**Chapter 9: ReUnited**

**Hay Lin's POV**

We all just stood where we were as the Knights of Vengeance charged at us. The Heart of Kandrakar was going crazy.

"We need to get to Will and Natalya. We can't transform without them." Cornelia said.

"I know. I have an idea." Taranee said.

"That would be what exactly?" Irma said.

"Hay Lin, take the Heart, go invisible and try to get passed the Knights of Vengeance and Nerissa and find Will and Natalya." Taranee said, handing me the Heart.

"Ok. You can count on me." I said. I took the Heart and somehow, I tele-transported to the prison area.

_The Heart tele-transported me here. I know it wants to go back to Will and Natalya, but this is ridiculous._ I thought. I started walking in hope to find my friends.

"Will, Natalya, where are you?" I half yelled. After fifteen minutes of calling them and the Heart practically dragging me, I heard faint voices calling to me.

"Hay Lin, Hay Lin, over here!" I stopped. The voice sounded like Will. The Heart must've sensed Will and Natalya because the Heart tele-transported me right to them.

"Hay Lin, is that really you?" Will asked.

"Yeah it's me and I brought a gift." I said, letting go of the Heart. Natalya caught it. She looked at Will. Will nodded her head, smiling.

"Guardians Unite!" Natalya said. After we transformed, Natalya used her Quintessence Energy and blasted down the cell door.

"Umm, you could've just melted the bars with your Fire power." Will said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Natalya said sarcastically. I laughed but then remembered my mission.

"We need to get to Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia. They have no power and Nerissa found out we were here." I explained.

"Where are Matt and Caleb?" Will asked.

"We convinced them to stay at the Silver Dragon." I said.

"We better go then, especially if Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia are out there with no power." Will said.

"Let's fly." I said. Will, Natalya and I flew out of Nerissa's lair and onto the battlefield.

"Nerissa, they escaped!" Raythor shouted.

"How is that possible? None of them got past us!" Nerissa shouted back. Wow was she angry.

"Quintessence!" Nerissa said.

"Guardians U—" Natalya started. But she didn't finish for she was hit by Nerissa's Quintessence attack.

"NO!" Will and I yelled. Will raced to Natalya's side.

"Ha, ha, ha. Looks like the three Guardians aren't going to Unite." Nerissa laughed.

"Natalya, are you ok?" Will said desperately.

"Will, I'm fine. I just got the wind knocked out of me. Will, you need to Unite Taranee, Irma and Cornelia." Natalya said as she handed her the Heart. Will nodded and took the Heart.

"Guardians Unite!" Will exclaimed. Nerissa was furious.

"WHAT? How did you transform them?" Nerissa cried. Natalya got up and stood next to Will. They looked at each other then back at Nerissa.

"Quintessence!" the two shouted, hitting Nerissa.

"You're going to regret that, my nieces." Nerissa spat. Natalya and Will looked at each other again, only this time, with a shocked expression.

"Did Nerissa just say _nieces_?" Cornelia asked as she fought off Frost. Nerissa must've realized what she said because she told her Knights of Vengeance to retreat with her through a fold she created. The Knights obeyed and with that, they were gone, affirming the answer to Cornelia's question. We all stood in silence, unable to believe what we just heard.

"Will, Natalya, are you two ok?" Cornelia asked, flying beside the two.

"C'mon, we better get back home." Will said.

"Yeah, let's go home." Natalya said. We all flew back to the Silver Dragon in silence. When we landed in the back alley, Will transformed us back and Cornelia, Taranee and Irma said good-bye and left. Will and Natalya followed me inside since Will was sleeping over and Natalya was secretly living in W.I.T.C.H. HQ.

"Hello girls." Grandma said, walking in as Will, Natalya and I sat down at a table.

"Hi Grandma."

"Hi Mrs. Lin." Natalya and Will said.

"Why the long faces?" Grandma asked.

"When we were fighting Nerissa, Will and I hit her with a double Quintessence Energy attack and she said that we would regret it—" Natalya started to say.

"—Calling us her nieces afterwards." Will finished. Grandma had this weird expression on her face.

"Please tell us it's not true." Natalya said.

"I wish I could, but I can't. Will, Natalya, you two are Nerissa's nieces." Grandma replied.

"How is this possible?" Will asked.

"I'm sure you know that there are six Guardians, right?" we all nodded. Grandma continued. "Well, as I told Hay Lin and the others earlier, when I was a Guardian, our sixth Guardian was Samantha Diamond."

"Isn't Nerissa's last name Diamond?" Will asked.

"I'm sure by now Natalya has told you that the fifth and sixth Guardians are related."

"Yeah, I told her when we were locked up in that prison cell." Natalya said.

"Well, Samantha and Nerissa were sisters and the Princesses of Kandrakar at the time. Samantha became the Queen of Kandrakar when she turned 19. A year later, Samantha got married to Skylar Vandom and had Will." Grandma said.

"Wait, _Vandom_!" Will said.

"No relation to Tony Vandom, although, Skylar and Tony were good friends. Anyhoo, two years after Samantha had Will, she had you, Natalya."

"How come I've never seen Queen Samantha on Kandrakar?" Natalya asked suspiciously.

"Nerissa attacked Kandrakar out of jealousy. She thought she deserved to be Queen of Kandrakar. While Samantha was fighting Nerissa, King Skylar told Luba to protect Natalya, but when he went to find Will, he found out that she was on Earth with his friend Tony and his girlfriend in Fadden Hills. He also found out that because of the Veil, he couldn't bring Will back. After Nerissa's attack, Samantha was nowhere to be found. King Skylar went to search for Samantha, but no one knows if he returned to Kandrakar." Grandma explained.

"That explains why I never met my parents." Natalya said quietly. I gave her a surprised look. "The Oracle has been a fatherly figure to me for the past 15 years." She continued. Will and I hugged her.

"Well, time for bed girls." Grandma said, standing up.

"Good night." Will, Natalya and I said, walking up to my room for some well-deserved sleep.

**Chapter 9 ladies and gentlemen. Unfortunately, I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that I'm only going to do one or two more chapters in this story. But, the good news is that it is very likely I'm going to do a sequel for The Princess of Kandrakar. 'Till then. ^_^**


	10. The Rematch and Retribution

**Hey! What's up? I'm sorry if chapter 9 was confusing to some of you. I hope this chapter will make up for it. Or maybe not 'cause I think this will be the last chapter. This chapter skips around a lot, like between worlds. Just to warn you guys/girls.**

**Title: The Princess of Kandrakar**

**Chapter 10: The Rematch and Retribution**

**No One's POV-Heatherfield**

Hay Lin and Will woke up the next day and went down to W.I.T.C.H. HQ to see if Natalya was awake.

"Natalya, you awake?" Will asked. No answer. They opened the door to find that the young princess wasn't there.

"You called?" Natalya asked who was standing behind Will and Hay Lin. Hay Lin jumped literally ten feet in the air while Will pretended that Natalya didn't scare her.

"Nattie, you scared the crap out us." Hay Lin said.

"I'm just glad that you two are awake. You do realize its 1:14, right?"

"Wow, we're up early." Will said being partially sarcastic. Natalya rolled her eyes playfully.

"1:14 _PM_, meaning in the afternoon." Nattie said sarcastically.

"We must've been tired. When did you get up, Natalya?" Hay Lin asked.

"Three and a half hours ago, which would be around10:00." Just then, Yan Lin came into the room carrying a small wooden box.

"Hello girls." Yan Lin said.

"Hey!" the three girls answered.

"What's in the box Grandma?" Hay Lin asked.

"What I have in this box is for Will." Natalya, Will and Hay Lin just looked at Yan Lin.

"For me?" Will asked. Yan Lin nodded as she opened the box. There, lye a crystal pendent with Kandrakar's symbol on it. **(Kinda like the tattoo the Oracle has on the side of his head.)**

"Whoa, what is it Grandma?"

"I honestly don't know. I was summoned to Kandrakar while you girls were asleep. The Oracle gave me this box and told me to give the pendent to Will. He said that Natalya knows what it is." Yan Lin explained. This got the young princess's attention.

"Let me see it."

"Sure thing Nattie." Will said. Natalya looked the necklace over carefully.

"It's the Crest of Kandrakar." Natalya said. "It has the same purpose as the Heart of Kandrakar. It gives the Guardians power and enables the Keeper of the Crest to transform the Guardians if the Keeper of the Heart is unable to. The Crest is connected to the Aurameres, so if something happens to me, W.I.T.C.H. will still have power." She explained.

"And it's mine?" Will asked. Natalya nodded. Will picked up the Crest and put around her neck.

"Just imagine the amount of power we would have with the Heart and the Crest." Hay Lin said. "Nerissa won't stand a chance!" the hyper-active girl exclaimed. Just then, Taranee burst through the door with Irma and Cornelia panting behind her.

"Natalya, we have to get to Kandrakar NOW!" Taranee said, now out of breath.

"Why, what's wrong?" Nattie asked, concerned for her home world.

"T…Got…Her new…Power." Irma said in between breaths. "She's able…To see things…In the future."

"Taranee is able to have Premonitions. Natalya, take Irma with you, that way if Nerissa attacks, we'll be able to stand a chance." Yan Lin said. Natalya nodded.

"Guardians Unite!" Natalya said, transforming Irma and herself. After they transformed, Natalya opened a fold to Kandrakar.

"C'mon!" The two girls went through the fold, expecting to see the beautiful palace, but instead, all they saw was ruins of the castle.

"We're too late." Irma. They flew toward what remained of the palace. "We need to search for the Oracle and the other members of the Council."

"Don't bother, I can't sense their Energy Forces. They're not here." Natalya said.

"But I know who did this. Nerissa without a doubt and she had her Knights of Vengeance. I can literally see the Knights and Nerissa's Energy Force" Irma said.

"That must be your new power, Irma."

"Must be." Irma said smiling. "Come on, we better get back to Heatherfield." Nattie just stood there, too upset to move.

"Nattie…" Irma said, putting her hand on Natalya's shoulder.

"I need to have a rematch with Nerissa." Natalya said darkly. "I need retribution."

"You're not going to face her alone. If she messes with one Guardian, she messes with all the Guardians" Irma said.

"No, I have to fight her alone." Natalya said.

"Natalya, stop trying to be a hero. We have unfinished business with Nerissa." Just then, none other than Nerissa herself appeared behind the two Guardians.

"Yes Natalya, stop trying to be a hero. In fact do us all a favor and stop being a Guardian, that way, W.I.T.C.H. can have their rematch against me." The young Guardians turned around. Natalya lunged toward Nerissa only to have Irma restrain her.

"Let me go!" Natalya yelled.

"Yes let her go so I can put her in her place." Nerissa antagonized, which only made Natalya make another attempted at her. Nerissa disappeared before Natalya got the chance to get her.

"C'mon, lets go back to HQ." Irma said. Natalya opened another fold to the Silver Dragon via the Heart. The girls walked through the fold and into the Silver Dragon basement. After they transformed back into their normal clothes, Yan Lin came down with some snacks.

"How were things on Kandrakar?"

"Not so good, Mrs. Lin." Irma said.

"What happened?" Yan Lin asked Natalya.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Will sat down next to her sister.

"C'mon, you can tell us." Will said. Nattie sighed.

"Nerissa destroyed Kandrakar and not only that, the Oracle and the Council are nowhere to be found." She said. Everyone gasped. Will stood up and started pacing angrily.

"Will, are you ok?"

"No, I'm not ok. Kandrakar's destroyed and not only that the Oracle and the Council are missing. This has gone too far. Nerissa needs to be taken DOWN!" Will stated, pounding her fist down on a table, snapping it into several pieces. Everyone had a shocked expression on their face.

"Did Will just…" Cornelia started to say.

"Uh huh." Irma said, nodding.

"It can't that bad. Tables break, right?" Taranee said, hoping to find a logical explanation. Nattie picked up a piece of the table and handed it to Hay Lin.

"Taranee, this was a three inch thick steel table." Hay Lin said. Taranee stayed silent. Then she looked at Natalya.

"Natalya, is that Will's…" Natalya nodded.

"Strength Enhancement. It's very useful, especially in battle." Nattie said.

"So, I can control how strong I am?" Will asked.

"Yep." Natalya responded.

"This so isn't fair. I'm the only one that doesn't have her new power." Cornelia complained.

"Don't worry, Cornelia. You're gonna get it soon enough."

"In the meantime, let's get our sleepover started!" Hay Lin exclaimed.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Natalya woke up with a start. She yawned and stretched then looked at Hay Lin's alarm clock.

_3:47 AM. Great._ She thought. She stood up and successfully snuck out of Hay Lin's room. She quietly closed Hay Lin's door and went down to W.I.T.C.H. HQ.

_I've got to do this._ The princess thought to herself. Natalya scribbled something on a sheet of paper then opened up a window and jumped out onto the sidewalk and ran into an alley.

"I have to do this. Guardian Unite!" Natalya said. After she transformed, she opened a fold to Meridian and went through. She went invisible and flew towards Nerissa's current hideout. Natalya landed and made it so she was visible. She started sneaking around until she found the area that Nerissa and the Knights of Vengeance were in. Natalya saw Nerissa whisper something to the Knights that she could only hear parts of.

"…And if we do that, she and the rest of them will soon follow." Nerissa said quietly. Natalya just kept watching.

_What the hell is she talking about? More importantly, who is she talking about? Wait a minute, where's Frost?_ Natalya thought. Natalya started to back up so she could get away but was stopped as she ran into something.

"Hello Princess."

_I found Frost. Crap, I am screwed._ Nattie thought. She tried running around Frost but Frost grabbed her wrists and practically dragged her to where Nerissa was.

"Mistress, I have a gift for you." Frost said, pushing Natalya towards Nerissa.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." Nerissa said with an evil smile.

"Ok, I see an old hag that destroyed my planet." Natalya sassed, getting into her fighting stance. Nerissa's smile faded.

"You better watch your mouth, Princess. You are in no position to be sassy with me." Nerissa said as the Knights surrounded Natalya. Nerissa laughed. "Quintessence." Nerissa said, knocking Natalya out.

**Heatherfield-7:26 AM**

Will, Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia were walking to school for their first day back.

"Is everyone excited to go back to school? I thought Spring Break would never end." Taranee said.

"I don't wanna go back to school. I'd rather fight Nerissa." Irma said.

"Well, we do that on just about a daily basis." Will said.

"Hey, has anyone seen Hay Lin?" Cornelia asked. As if on cue, Hay Lin came running down the street like a maniac.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Hay Lin said as she caught up with her friends.

"Whoa Hay, what's up?" Will asked.

"Found…This…When I…Was getting ready…For school." Hay Lin panted.

"A sheet of paper, nice. Now you're ready for Algebra." Irma said.

"Wrong, there's writing on it." Cornelia said.

"That's what I've been trying to show you." Hay Lin paused to catch her breath.

"It's…Natalya's handwriting." Hay Lin and Will said together. Will had a horrified expression.

"What's it say?" Cornelia asked.

"I can't read it. Nattie doesn't have the greatest penmanship." Hay Lin stated.

"Let me see it. If her handwriting is anything like mine, I should be able to read it." Will said. Hay Lin handed Will the paper.

"She wrote this in the dark. I can't read all of it, but the words I can read are: Folded, Meridian, Spy and Nerissa." Will said. Then the metaphorical red flag was raised.

"NERISSA!" W.I.T.C.H. exclaimed.

"She told me last night that she was going to start her going to Sheffield so no one got suspicious about a 15 year old girl not going to school every day and when I went down to HQ to wake her up, she was gone." Hay Lin said.

"I thought she fell asleep upstairs with us." Taranee asked.

"She did, but I heard someone leave the room and when they didn't come back I assumed Natalya just went downstairs to sleep." Hay Lin said.

"We need to find her!" Will said.

"And risk getting caught, I don't think so." Taranee said.

"Will, Taranee's right. It's too risky." Irma said.

"Then you four go. I'm not letting anything happen to Natalya. I'm going to Meridian to find my little sister." Will said as she turned the opposite way her friends were going.

**Meridian-Nerissa's Hideout**

Natalya woke up in a prison cell deep in Nerissa's hideout. She sat up and looked around.

_Oww, my head._ Nattie thought, rubbing the back of her head.

_Great, I've been captured. I need to get out of here._ Nattie tried to use a fire attack to blast the cell bars, but failed miserably. She looked at her outfit and realized that she wasn't in her Guardian form.

"You've got to be kidding me. Guardian Unite!" Nothing happened. "Gosh darnnit. Guardian Unite!" Natalya said, getting frustrated.

"Aww, is the princess trying to transform?" Frost said as he walked towards her cell followed by Raythor. Natalya spotted Frost twirling the Heart around his fingers. She tried to grab the Heart from Frost, but when she touched the cell bars, she was electrocuted. Frost just laughed as Natalya recoiled in pain.

"Ha ha, what's the matter? Can't take a little shock?" Frost said as he walked away. "Raythor, lets go."

"Go on without me, I will be there in a minute." Raythor said. Frost nodded and walked away. When Frost was out of sight, Raythor walked up to Nattie's cell.

"What do you want, Raythor?"

"I want to help you. Are you with Nerissa or against her?" Raythor asked. Natalya gave him a wtf look.

"Are you seriously asking me that? I'm against Nerissa! I'm allied with W.I.T.C.H.!" Raythor took a few steps backwards. "Relax, I can't hurt you…For now." Raythor walked forward cautiously.

"Princess, I am going to break you out and I'm sure you're going to need this." Raythor said, tossing her the Heart itself.

"How'd you get this? Frost has it." Nattie said suspiciously.

"I used one of Nerissa's spells to duplicate the Heart, although the duplicate doesn't have any magic." Raythor said. Natalya smiled a bit.

"Sweet, but why should I trust you Raythor? You're with Nerissa." Nattie said.

"I see you're point, Princess. You see—"

"No. No more story-telling. I've heard enough stories for this week. Guardian Unite!" Natalya said, transforming into her Guardian outfit. "I would stand back if I were you." Raythor backed away from her cell.

"Fire!" Natalya said, heating the bars then kicking them down. Raythor looked scared. Nattie saw his look and smiled. "Any thought of betraying me and W.I.T.C.H. had better disappear right here, right now." Raythor only nodded.

"Follow me, Princess."

"Ok, that's enough with calling me "Princess". I can only take so long of being called that."

"Sorry." Raythor said. Natalya and Raythor escaped Nerissa's lair undetected. Nattie pulled out the Heart so she could open a fold back to Heatherfield, but before she could, she saw a fold open twenty feet away and none other than Will came out of the fold.

"What is Guardian Will doing here?" Raythor asked.

"I don't know. She's supposed to be at school right now, which I'm assuming is where the others are." Natalya responded.

"Natalya, Natalya where are you?" Will yelled. Natalya flew over to Will was standing.

"Would you be quiet. Nerissa is gonna hear you."

"Nattie, you're ok." Will then saw Raythor standing behind Natalya. "What is Raythor doing here?"

"Relax, he's on our side. I think I scared all of the possible betrayal out of him when I kicked down the bars on my prison cell. Wow I get captured a lot." Will looked at Raythor nodding.

"Fine, but no funny business or Natalya isn't gonna be the only one to worry about. Get it?"

"Got it." Raythor gulped.

"Good!" the girls exclaimed. All three of them walked through the open fold back to Heatherfield. Raythor went to the Silver Dragon and the two girls ran to the Sheffield Institute. When they got there, all of the students were leaving.

"Great, we missed school. I was only on Meridian for ten minutes though." Will said.

"Believe it or not, ten minutes on Meridian is four hours on Earth."

"Now you tell me. Hey, here come the others."

"Will, you missed school." Taranee said.

"I know, I know. Don't start lecturing me, please."

"Hey, you found Nattie!" Hay Lin pointed out.

"Since when am I 'Nattie' now. I thought that was a temporary nickname."

"Since it's shorter than just calling you 'Natalya' all of the time and nope. You're stuck with it for life." Irma said.

"Good point."

"C'mon, we better get home." Cornelia said. Everyone nodded and started walking in the direction of their home.

**One Week Later-Meridian**

_So, the Guardians think they will win against me. My plan is working perfectly. After seven days, all six of them have let their guard down. I shall attack tonight when they least expect it._ Nerissa thought.

"Mistress, everything is ready for tomorrow." Frost said as he walked in Nerissa's chambers.

"Good, but there has been a change in plans, my dear Frost."

"And what would they be, Mistress?"

"I'm attacking tonight and the Knights of Vengeance will stay here on Meridian. You and the other Knights are to stay here when I'm gone, do I make myself clear?"

"Loud and clear, Mistress." Frost said, bowing.

"Good." Nerissa said, tele-transporting to Earth.

**Heatherfield-7:59 PM**

Natalya and W.I.T.C.H. were walking to the Boardwalk after a long day on Kandrakar. Luba was found earlier that week and the girls were helping her rebuild the palace.

"Note to Self: Never become a construction worker." Irma said.

"I'm with ya girl." Nattie said, giving Irma a knuckle bump. Then she looked at Will. "Will, why are we at the Boardwalk again?"

"I think Nerissa's here." Will said.

"Great, more work." Irma said, earning a slap in the arm by Cornelia.

"This is serious, Irma. This is no time to crack a joke." Cornelia said.

"Stop fighting you two. This is no time for arguing." Taranee said. Irma and Cornelia looked at each other and shook hands for a truce.

"So what are we gonna do?" Hay Lin asked.

"Split up." Will and Nattie said.

"Should we split into pairs?" Taranee asked.

"That would probably be our best option. Taranee, Hay Lin, check out the West side." Will said.

"Irma, Cornelia, take the South side. Will and I will take the East side. Everyone, meet back here in fifteen minutes max. We'll all check out the North side together."

"What if one of us find her before we meet back here?" Cornelia asked. Will and Natalya stopped to think.

"Send a signal with you respective power. Fifteen minutes, go!" Nattie said. The girls split up in search of Nerissa. Fifteen minutes later, they all returned to center of the Boardwalk.

"Anything?" Will asked. Everyone shook their heads to say no.

"I got something." Nattie said.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"Look up and you'll find out!" When the girls looked up, they saw Nerissa shooting Quintessence Energy at the Boardwalk to scare the people away. Then Nerissa spotted the Guardians and fired at them.

"Look out!" Hay Lin said. Natalya put a Quintessence Shield to block the attack. Nerissa's attack hit the shield, knocking Natalya back into the water.

"Holy crap that's cold!" she said as she climbed back onto the pier.

"Will, Nattie, we need to transform." Irma said.

"No duh." Nattie said, still dripping wet.

"All of the people are gone. It's just us and Nerissa." Taranee said.

"Guardians Unite!" Natalya and Will yelled.

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

"Quintessence!"

"Storm Shock*" Nerissa watched the girls as they finished transforming.

_This is going to be fun._ Nerissa thought.

"Water!" Irma yelled. As the attack came towards Nerissa, the sorceress extended her hand and absorbed Irma's power.

"Hay Lin, lets combine powers." Taranee said.

"Fire!"

"Air!" Nerissa absorbed the attack and used it against the Fire and Air Guardians.

"Taranee, Hay Lin!" Natalya yelled as the two started to get up off the ground.

"They're fine, Nattie. You need to focus." Will said to her little sister. Taranee and Hay Lin flew back up to the other Guardians.

"Well that hurt." Hay Lin said. Then, Nerissa combined the powers she absorbed with her own and aimed towards Will.

"Will, look out!" Cornelia said as she flew towards her friend and pushed her out of the way.

"Thanks Cornelia. Whoa, I didn't even see you move!" Will said.

"Speed Enhancement." Nattie said.

"Corny got her new power!" Irma said happily.

"You're lucky I'm in too much of a good mood right now Irma."

"Guys, we're in the middle of a world-shattering crisis here." Will said. Nerissa shot another ball of combined energy, but this time, at all of them and succeed in hitting them. The six Guardians fell to the Boardwalk.

"Ok, that didn't feel too good."

"Guys, we need some kind of game plan." Hay Lin said.

"I've got it!"

"Tell us, Taranee."

"Nerissa can stand up to one attack, right. So all we need to do is double the strength of the attack." Taranee explained, looking at Natalya.

"Ok, I gotcha." Nattie said winking.

"Good, 'cause I got nothing." Irma said.

"Whatever attack any of you five will do, I'll make it stronger since I have all of your powers. Just tell me who's doing what." Everyone nodded.

"Can do, Natalya." They all got up and flew back into the air.

"Nattie, Water!" Natalya nodded and did a Water attack, combining her strength with Irma's. Nerissa tried to absorb the attack, but it was too strong for her, getting doused with cold water in the process. Then, Natalya and Hay Lin froze the water on Nerissa, encasing the evil sorceress in ice. Cornelia flew beside Natalya and they nodded at each other.

"Earth!" the two girls shouted as they rolled Nerissa up like a burrito. Then, Will and Taranee combined their powers and hit Nerissa with everything they had. The Earth and ice layers broke off of Nerissa, leaving her in a weak state.

"We end this now, Nerissa. Guardians Unite!" Will shouted, but instead of transforming again, all six girls combined their powers into one attack.

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

"Quintessence!"

"Storm Shock*" the girls shouted together.

"NOOOOOOO!" Nerissa shouted as she disappeared in a puff of glitter and fireworks.

"Wow, who knew someone so evil had so many pretty colors in them." Irma remarked.

"We won! We won!" Hay Lin said, performing somersaults in the air.

"We did it. It's over." Will said to Natalya. Then, the rest of W.I.T.C.H. came over and hugged Will. Natalya just smiled.

"Oh, c'mon, did you think we were gonna leave you out?"

"Yeah, get over here!" Hay Lin said. The Guardians all gave a big group hug.

"It's finally over." Nattie said, her smile never fading.

THE END

_***Storm Shock-The sixth element, which is all five elements combined into one. It's Princess Natalya's power. **_**The final chapter is finished. It's very long too. I'm not lying when I say that the chapter, excluding Authoress's Notes, is exactly 3,532 words long, which is the equivalent of 3 ½ regular chapters in this story. I will be doing a sequel at some point. Thank you everyone who has and who is reading this. Thank you for all the reviews. 'Till then! ^_^**


End file.
